Can it be stopped?
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-19
Summary: I've created my own race for this story, there is an explanation of this race at the top of the first Chapter. Micheal and Selene will more then likely make an appearance in the later chapters, but they might be a little OOC cause I haven't seen the movies in almost a year. Set a few weeks before the Purge after the first chapter. OC/OC


I have created the race of Witches for this story, this race was started by the only daughter of Alexander Corvinus, she was given the name Alexandria and was obviously named after her father, she was gifted with the powers of spell casting, potion making and given the power of Premonition seeing the past and future in visions(Along with Immortality inherited from her father). The Women who gifted her these powers gave no name but disappeared after saying the phrase "By moons blessed light, I gift you my life."

* * *

Ella ran through the dark forest, her dress pulled up to be around her knees so she could run easier. She had known that that man was no good from the beginning, all vampires ever want from witches is there blood. The reason being witches had more powerful properties in their blood then regular humans, direct female decedent's of Alexandria Corvinus especially. She then felt the breath get knocked out of her as she fell to the ground, she scrambled to her feet and tried to start running again but it was no use, Taylor had already caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Ella said wishing she had her cousin's power, the power to mesmerize people with her voice. But her only active power was to heal and that would do no good in this situation. She pushed at Taylor's arms but it was no use.

"You'll taste very good, I can already tell." Taylor said before grabbing her other arm and holding her arms to her sides and leaning in and biting her neck. Ella continued trying to fight but then stopped when she saw there grounds keeper Andrew walking towards them over Taylor's shoulder.

"Run Andrew!" Ella called with what little strength she had left. "It's not you he wants!" But then she heard something strange, a growling noise and it seemed to be coming from Andrews direction.

"Get off her!" Andrew called lunging at Taylor and biting down in his shoulder. Taylor let Ella go, letting her fall to the ground and aimed his fist at Andrew, Andrew let go of Taylor and backed up before the fist connected. Andrew had been away for a few days so there was no way for Taylor who had just gotten to the house yesterday to know that there was a Lycan on the grounds, and Ella hadn't know that he was a Lycan so there was no way for her to know either.

You will pay for that Lycan!" Taylor yelled grabbing his bitten shoulder for a second before letting go and lunging at Andrew, fang's bared drawing his sword

Andrew jumped at Taylor, switching to his Lycan form midway there and aiming his claws at his chest, it hit but Taylor had also managed to hit Andrews shoulder with his sword.

Taylor dropped his sword holding his chest, the bite from Andrew had weakened him, no one could survive a bite from both a Lycan and a Vampire as far as anyone knew. He turned and ran into the forest.

Andrew dropped to his knees when Taylor was gone grabbing his shoulder which had a large gouge out of it.

"Andrew!" Ella called running over to him and kneeling down next to him holding her hand's on his shoulder, the moonlight filtering threw the trees seemed to move over his wound and soak in, as it did the wound started to close and the blood stopped flowing.

"I am sorry I left." Andrew said. "If I hadn't that Vampire never would have gotten a chance to attack you…you're going to change now…there is no changing that fact" Andrew said looking at the ground.

"Andrew, this is not your fault. My mother was foolish enough to think that because her Aunt met a vampire that did not just want her blood, there were more out there who thought the same way." Ella told him removing her hands from his shoulder and standing, she looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. "I suppose I will have to stay indoors from now on." She said before opening her eyes and looking at Andrew. "Come back to the house with me, my mother and father's bodys needs to be buried, and you need food so that you can get your strength back up, a wound like that will take a lot out of a person." She told him.

Andrew nodded and stood and waited for her to start walking so he could make sure no one attacked her from behind.

Ella started back towards her family's home, glad her brother had been away with his wife visiting her family when Taylor had arrived. She looked down at the ground, wondering how she was going to tell him their parents were dead…he wouldn't like it, but she knew he would be glade the vampire who did it was dead.


End file.
